Playing Death
by NinaBlossom
Summary: Laura White and Artemis Fowl are working together to get a very important 'Business Partner' but there's a twist, they have to be a couple in order to get the partner. OC/Artemis OC/Butler Sorry if the summary is bad.
1. Chapter 1

Stomping through an snow covered city with a dress and a heavy overcoat isn't the warmest thing in the world. But it works. Laura White was on a mission. A mission of love if you would call it, well, that's not exactly what she would call it, she would call it "operation rescue" or something along those lines. Well, here is how the story began…

Laura frowned and knitted her brows. Some crossword puzzles proved to be exceptionally difficult. It was hard enough to forget things, but finding them in a vast knowledge of many things was quite hard. Laura smiled.

"Liverworts," Laura laughed. "That's what that plant was." She mentally face palmed for not remembering. "Silly me."

"Mistress Laura," Stated one of the maids.

"Laura will do," Laura stated, waving off the "mistress" and looking up from the newspaper.

"Someone is here to see you…" The maid shrank down, trying to look as small as possible.

"No need to be scared, I'm not like my mother," Laura said, looking the maid with concern. "Send this 'someone' in, please." The maid nodded sternly and stepped into the hall. A tall skinny woman walked in, she had a slight tan, blond hair that was in a bun, and she was wearing black rimmed glasses with a formal women's suit. Laura stood from her chair.

"I'm Miss Gianna Wright," She introduced. "I will be you're new bodyguard." Laura raised an eyebrow. The last bodyguard quit because of the affairs Laura was into, would this one also?

"You know who I am," Laura muttered, lifting her head so her icy eyes met those of the bodyguards. "If you are not fully prepared, as in training wise, to deal with what I get myself into, I will personally fire you…"

"A bit cold for such a young girl, don't you think?" Gianna asked raising an eyebrow.

Laura rolled her eyes, ignoring the question. "We have a mission; I need you to protect me from a Fowl character… or something… I don't know what he intends to do… I've heard he is quite brilliant," Laura walked over to the window and watched as the snow flakes fell from outside. "Mother has asked me to meet him, something about a…" Laura waved a hand in the air. "Business partner," Laura turned staring at the bodyguard. "Are you in…?"

Gianna nodded. "I know what business your family gets into, Miss White-

"Laura," Interrupted Laura.

"Laura, and I would be more than happy to accompany you on your trip."

"Perfect," Laura smiled, a devilish smile, at that. Laura walked over to the wall and pushed the small button on the panel to call the maid.

"You called?" The maid from before walked in.

"Yes, what's your name?" Laura asked.

"Maya," she responded.

"Maya, I need you to fetch my suitcase and have someone get the jet ready, I need to get to Dublin straight away," Laura ordered.

"Suitcase, and get someone to start the jet," Maya nodded and hurried out of the room. Laura looked at Gianna.

"I hope you're prepared for a couple of nights," Laura stated, turning to face Gianna.

"I am ma'am, excuse me, Laura, I am quite prepared," Gianna responded.

"Good, grab a warm coat while you're grabbing your belongings," Laura dismissed, flipping a lock of long black hair over her shoulder. Gianna left the room, leaving Laura to herself. She smiled and turned toward the window again.

"Hm… Artemis Fowl… I wonder how he will act upon seeing me…"

* * *

><p><em>I don't know why mother insists on me meeting this Artemis fellow, <em>Laura though; _he is probably years older than I am. _Laura shifted in her seat and bit her lip, _Why am I so nervous? I'm never nervous._

The limousine drove up to a huge manor, old by the looks of it. Not as huge as the White's manor, but big enough. The driver opened the door for the young heiress and she slipped out, smiling slightly at the crisp winter air. Gianna came out after her and led her to the front door. Gianna knocked on the door, and a mountain sized man with a bald head answered.

"Miss White is here to see Mr. Fowl," Gianna stated, her expression blank and emotionless. The bald man stepped aside and let the two ladies pass. Laura stared at the man as he shut the door and led them into a dinning room.

"The guard will not be necessary, Miss White," A voice stated, from the end of the table. Laura nodded to Gianna, and she walked out. Artemis stood up and walked over to the young girl.

"Quite nice to finally meet you Mr. Fowl, I was expecting someone-

"Older, yes…" Artemis interrupted.

"Yes, exactly," Laura smiled, not impressed by him even though she was slightly attracted to him. Artemis had jet black hair, pail skin, deep dark blue eyes, wore a navy blue suit, and loafers. Laura looked almost exactly the same, minus the suit and replaced with a mid-thigh navy dress, and her hair was longer.

"Have a seat, if you will," He motioned to a chair, pulling it out.

Laura smiled slightly. "Thank you Mr. Fowl."

"Call me Artemis," He insisted, pushing the chair in after Laura sat down and made his way to the seat across from her.

"So, what exactly do you need from me?" Laura asked, flipping her hair expertly. Artemis coughed.

"Well, you see, we have both had many encounters with the LEPrecon unit," Artemis started, while Laura winced. _How did he know that?_

"Yes, I have had some encounters," Laura commented.

"Though that is not the point," Artemis stated. "The point is that we have both been invited to a Ball in Paris, France, and it is imperative that we both go,"

"So, you're saying that this Ball is for-

"Business, yes, and it is good for the both of us," Interrupted Artemis.

"But, why wasn't I informed of the Ball?" asked Laura.

"Because, your mother would not have agreed…" Artemis trailed off.

"Agreed to what?" Laura questioned. "What is it we have to do, to get this 'Business partner'?"

"Well, Miss. White, we have to pretend we are together… as in, a couple," Artemis stated, coolly, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Oh…" was all that Laura could manage to get out. _Pretending could not be so hard… right? _

"Yes, and this Business partner is going to be of great value to both of our families," Artemis continued. "I suppose you are going to need a dress, because you did not bring one to fit the dress code?"

"Yes, I will need one," Laura swallowed hard. "Would you happen to know a good place?"

"Yes, in fact, I know the perfect place," Artemis mused. "And, I would be happy to assist you, darling." Artemis' brow twitched and Laura rose and eyebrow.

"Are you alright dear, you seemed upset," Laura smiled, showing her vampire like teeth.

"Fine," Artemis stated, standing up. "Shall we be on our way?"

"We shall," Laura agreed, standing up as well and following Artemis out of the room.

* * *

><p>"So you can remember everything anyone says to you?" Artemis asked, quite impressed.<p>

"Yes actually, and if I read or watch anything also," Laura looked away from the dress and toward Artemis. "This one is nice."

"I would pick something more like this, for someone like yourself," Artemis stated pointing out a dress. Laura smiled.

"Yes, that one is nice as well,"

Gianna watched Laura and Artemis carefully, making sure nothing happened to the young heiress.

"I haven't seen Master Artemis like this before," The mountain sized man stated, watching Artemis carefully as well.

"I've only known Mistress Laura for a couple of hours, so I don't know her quite well," Gianna rolled her eyes.

"Call me Butler," The manservant said, looking at Gianna.

"You may call me Gianna," The body guard insisted, looking at Butler in the eyes. _What is this weird feeling inside me_, Gianna though, _I've never felt it before. _

"We better get back to work," Butler stated, not taking his eyes off Gianna.

"Yes, we must," Gianna bit her lip, and looked away, right as Butler did.

"This one is lovely," Laura stated, taking the frilly pail rose dress off the rack.

"The only one of its kind, hand made by the designer," The store clerk came up behind her. Laura looked at Artemis, he smiled slightly.

"Its very nice, may I try it on?" Laura asked the clerk. He nodded and showed her to the dressing room.

"Take as much time as you need," The clerk said, walking away.

"Thank you sir," Laura responded. She looked at Artemis who sat down on a velvet couch outside the dressing room, then Laura looked over at the two body guards who could see them both while making small talk with each other.

Laura stepped into the dressing room and closed the door, locking it behind her. Then she slipped out of the dress she was wearing and slipped on the pale rose dress. The dress fit comfortably on Laura's small frame, she looked in the mirror and braided her hair to the side, tying a pale rose colored bow at the end. She looked at herself for a second longer then walked out of the dressing room.

* * *

><p>Artemis was speechless, for the first time in his life. The girl standing in front of him was absolutely gorgeous. She blinked at him a couple of times.<p>

"Does this look good?" Laura asked. Artemis swallowed hard.

"It looks beautiful," Artemis responded, trying not to give away too much. The girl smiled, and spun around. The dress had a slight sparkle to it, which danced across her dress as she spun. Artemis held back the urge to do something idiotic, and non professional, like hug her. _Blasted hormones… _

"I'll take this one," Laura stated to the clerk. He nodded, while she went back into to the dressing room to change. Butler put a hand on Artemis' shoulder.

"What is so different about this girl, than all the rest?" Butler whispered.

"There is something about this girl; she is so much like me, yet, so different…" Artemis trailed off.

"That is what we call falling for someone," Gianna stated, in a low voice. Butler nodded, and looked at Artemis.

"If you really like this girl," Butler started. "You should pursue her."

Artemis smiled slightly. "I think I might just do that, and what's a better way than at the Ball."

* * *

><p>"Wow," Laura stated quietly. "Everyone always told me Artemis Fowl never fell in love…but the way he looked at me, could he really be falling for me? And could I be falling back?" Laura changed quickly, and stepped out, just to see both Artemis and Butler straighten. Gianna winked and mouthed the words "I'll tell you later"<p>

Laura smiled. _I'm starting to like the new bodyguard more and more. _The young girl thought, carrying the dress to the clerk.

"Six hundred and fifty pounds will be the total," the clerk stated. Laura pulled out her visa and handed it to the clerk. The clerk swiped the card and handed it back. He folded the dress and placed it in a box, then handed it to Laura. "Have a nice day." Laura nodded and walked outside where Artemis, Butler, and Gianna were waiting by the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it seems a bit rushed… it's my first time writing an Artemis Fowl fanfic, so I have to get used to how he acts. If something looks wrong, or is wrong for that matter; don't be afraid to tell me! Also, review, please! Oh and Liverworts is a plant in the arctic, according to Google…<strong>

**Oh, and also, so sorry if Artemis seems out of Character… I'll try my best to fix it so he is more in Character, in the other chapters, Artemis has some mixed emotions about Laura, so yeah... still, soooo sorry…T-T**

**Oh, and one more thing, i forgot to mention before i wrote this, this is after book four but before book five. When Artemis has mixed emotions about girls, ya' know what i'm talking about (if you have read them [also, i just got to book five, and i didn't realize that Holly quit the LEP, oops, hehe, i'll fix it{maybe}] oops, also spoilers, so sorry T-T) **


	2. Chapter 2

Laura tapped her fingers on the arm of the seat. She hated flying commercial airlines, it was always so, weird. She had to dress in _casual_ cloths! As in, jeans, a t-shirt, and these shoes called converse! Laura shook her head; _at least Artemis has to do the same thing. _Laura snickered, despite herself. The boy looked very upset about his outfit, although, Laura felt the same way. The cloths were just hideous! Laura pulled one of the magazines from the pouch in front of her seat and flipped through it.

"Laura," a voice said from next to her.

"Hm?" Laura responded looking over at Artemis.

"About that wonderful memory of yours…" Artemis trailed off.

"Yes, Artemis, what about it?" Laura asked.

"Well, I am going to need you to remember something for me," He stated simply. Laura sighed.

"What is it I need to remember, Artemis?" She questioned.

"Some, numbers, very specifically, a phone number," Artemis raised an eyebrow, then leaned over and whispered in her ear. Laura's eyes grew wide, she knew the number already.

"But that's-

"Yes, I know whose it is," Artemis hissed, his voice low. Laura bit her lip.

"Artemis, I don't want to go around messing with them…"

"It's going to be fine, we just need them for something, then we'll be fine, we'll be able to get the business partner," Artemis said quietly.

"I don't know, Artemis," Laura tapped her finger on the chair arm again. "I guess, as long as I no one gets hurt." But the thing was; Laura knew someone was bound to get hurt, she just didn't know who, that was the problem. The LEP had warned her about Artemis, but she didn't listen.

"Listen, I don't need them for what you think," Artemis tried explaining. "I see how it could be potentially dangerous for both sides, but it should be fine. I've calculated the plan very well,"

"I really hope you have, Artemis," Laura shook her head.

"_The plane will be landing shortly, please stow all electronics and make sure your tray-tables are in the full, up-right, locked position. We would like to be the first to welcome you to Paris!" _One of the flight attendants exclaimed over the intercom. Laura slid the panel up so that she could see through the window.

"It is very pretty," Artemis stated leaning over to see also. Laura swallowed hard.

"Yes it is," Laura agreed. She could feel his breath tickling her neck, and it sent shivers down her spine. _No boy has ever been this close to me, it almost feels…nice._

"Are you alright, Laura?" Artemis asked, breathing down Laura's neck.

"Never better," She laughed nervously.

Artemis pointed out a couple of buildings and named off some random facts, some Laura didn't even know, and then leaned back when they were about to land. Laura drummed her fingers on the chair's arm again. She couldn't wait to get out of this dreaded outfit, and fumble over what just happened.

* * *

><p>Once Laura was back in her normal formal cloths, she sat down at the hotel room's desk and thought over what happened on the plane. "The number," Laura whispered to herself, taking out a note-pad and pen. She wrote it down, <em>104-3667. Why them… why, why did he need the LEPrecon?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Artemis Fowl (I failed to mention that last time), sadly T-T. Anyways, sorry it's so short, it was more of a filler for what happens next, that and i'm also slightly lazy, and i would usually get more done at night when i can collect my thoughts. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Artemis Fowl and his fellow friends, but I do own Laura and Gianna. Also, last chapter was a filler. Here is chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>"Laura," called Gianna. Laura quickly put the pad and pen into the desk drawer, and opened up the nearest book, which just happened to be her physics book. "Artemis, wants to see you in his… why is your book upside down?" Laura looked at her book and flipped it back around.<p>

"I was practicing reading upside down," Laura smiled sheepishly. "Now, what about Artemis?"

"He wanted to see you in his room…" Gianna said slowly, a skeptical look on her face. Laura closed her book quickly, and placed it on the table.

"Thank you Gianna, you may take a break, maybe even talk to Butler," Laura smiled, standing up and walking to the door. "But before that, make sure that my dress is ironed. I cannot risk having any wrinkles in it."

"Yes Laura," Gianna stated.

Laura stepped out of the room and shut the door behind her. She made her way to room 1047, Artemis' room. She stood there for a second then, right when she was about to raise her hand to knock on the door, it swung open and a meaty hand grabbed her arm and yanked her in, and right when she was about to scream, the same person covered her mouth. She tried to squirm out of his grasp but, it failed miserably. She felt like a doll, helpless, and limp. The man sat her down on a bed. Laura growled.

"What the bloody 'ell was that about!" Laura hissed.

"Very sorry Laura, Butler thought you were someone else," Artemis apologized.

"Its fine," Laura sighed. "Also, Holly, you can come out now…" Artemis gave Laura a puzzled look. Laura stood up and rolled her arm. "There is going to be a bruise there…"

Holly came into view from across the room.

"I see your memory never fails you…" Holly smiled.

"I was able to tell that she was there, because of my memory and how things look when a LEP officer has their shield up…" Laura stated. Artemis stared at Laura, with an amused look on his face.

"You are more useful that you look, very good," Artemis smiled. "Now, straight to the point as why I need you here," Artemis clasped his hands and sat down in the desk chair. Laura and Holly sat on the bed. Artemis cleared his throat.

"As you understand Laura, we have to be a 'couple' and with Holly's _mezmer_ we will be able to fool our business partner into thinking that it's actually true," Artemis stated. "Now, all we need is Holly's help…"

"I don't know Artemis…I only came because of Foaly being paranoid, someone said a bunch of fairy related things over the phone…"

"Sorry about that, Holly, it was my fault," Laura smiled awkwardly. "Artemis and I were talking and I kept saying stuff, I wasn't aware of that…"

"It's alright, Foaly knows now…" Holly rolled her eyes. "Artemis, unless it's someone who is vitally important-

"She could die if she can't get the partner…" Artemis stated coolly. Laura winced, _is he black mailing her?_

"L-Laura is this true?" Holly asked, looking at Laura sadly. Laura blinked at looked at her hands in her lap.

"My mother is a very unkind person…" Laura stated. _I hate lying to Holly, but mother would punish me some how, just not in death. _

"Well, Holly, a girl like her, with her incredible power, only comes around once in great while…" Artemis stated. Holly bit her lip.

"I'm doing it for her safety, Artemis, not your games…" and with that Holly stood up, shielded, and flew out the window.

"Butler, you can leave, I need to talk to Laura privately…" Artemis said. Butler nodded and left the room.

"Artemis, I hate lying to them…" Laura stated, putting her hands to her face.

"It's for the best, Laura," Artemis stood and sat next to her on the bed. "Have you ever done that, love stuff?"

Laura looked up, _that's an odd question…_ "Kind of, I've held hands with a boy… but that's about it…"

"Oh…" Artemis managed to say after a long pause. "How are we going to pull it off then…?"

"Artemis, you don't usually doubt your abilities…" Laura stated.

"With intellect I don't, with love, I do," Artemis shifted, blushing ever so slightly. Laura smiled, and took Artemis' hand.

Artemis looked at his hand in hers, and then stared into Laura's eyes, her twinkling dark sapphire eyes. "Baby-steps," Laura smiled, Leaning up and placing her soft lips on his cheek. "Baby-steps" Laura let go of his hand and stood up. Artemis stat there, in shock of, partly, being kissed, and the other at this bubbly feeling in the pit of his stomach, he reached up and placed his hand on his cheek.

Laura blushed furiously at what she did. "I better go," Laura stated. She rushed out of the room and scurried down the hall to her room. She opened the door hurriedly, closed it, and sank to the ground. _Why did I do that… it was un-professional…Was it just the heat of the moment…? _Laura groaned.

She stood up and was just about to walk around the corner, when she stopped and backed up, pressing her body flat against the wall, slowing her breath. The room was silent except for the small sound of romantic music coming from one of the extra room. Laura crept over to Gianna's room, and cracked the door and peeked inside.

"Oh my," Laura whispered under her breath. She was seeing Gianna and Butler snogging. Laura closed the door quietly, and walked into her room and shutting the door behind her. She picked up her phone and dialed Artemis' number.

"You are not going to believe what I just saw," Laura stated.

"_Laura, I think I could believe what you're going to say," _Artemis responded. _He must have gotten his edge back. _

"I just saw Gianna and Butler, _snogging,_" Laura emphasized. The line was silent on the other end for quite a long time.

"Artemis, are you okay?" Laura asked, just as someone was tapping on her bedroom door. "Hold on, Artemis." Laura said into the phone. She walked over to the door and opened it, to see a flabbergasted Artemis. Laura placed a finger on her lips and dragged him inside, closing the door quietly. Laura shut her phone.

"You really saw them…snogging?" Artemis asked, not quite sure if he believed her.

"Yes Arty, I saw them snogging, I can show u if you like?" Laura answered.

"No, that's quite alright," Artemis stated. "Just how did we not notice their relationship developing?"

"We were too caught up in our own problems…" Laura trailed off. "Or rather dilemma" Artemis sighed and looked at Laura; her eye's looked worried, and lined will sorrow.

"Laura, what is the matter?" Artemis asked, tilting her head so that they were looking each other in the eye.

"Arty, how are we going to pull that off… kissing, what if Holly doesn't show up on time, and we have to end up, kissing…?" Laura blinked.

"Have you had your first kiss?" Artemis asked.

"No…have you?" Laura responded. Artemis shook his head.

"We will need to go over how we're going to pull this love thing off again, so why don't we go down to the Eiffel Tower, and then get some dinner at a restaurant, and maybe if we have time afterwards, we could discuss the plan," Artemis suggested.

"Sure, let's do that," Laura smiled. Artemis stood up and held a hand out to Laura.

"Shall we be on our way then?" Artemis asked. Laura nodded and took Artemis' hand and he helped her up.

"We should tell them," Laura stated, grabbing the note pad and pen she had earlier. She scribbled a note for Gianna, and placed it on the front of Laura's door. "This should be fine, plus I have my phone,"

"Okay, let's be on our way then," Artemis stated. Laura grabbed his hand, smiled at him and they strolled silently out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I reeeeaaalllllyyyy hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you thought off it! Also, if it's a little to 'weird', please tell me. Hehe, next chapter is the date, if some of you didn't catch what Artemis was talking about. Can't wait to write it! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm gonna try something new with this story, tell me what you think. And also, thank you for the reviews that I have gotten so far. Also thank you LunarHuntress, for letting me know nicely that Laura needs a bit more, personality, I'll try my best to do that, which brings me back to the point in "I'm trying something new, blah, blah, blah," Anyways, just tell me what you think. **

* * *

><p><em>Laura<em>

Artemis and I stood on the Eiffel Tower looking over the beautiful city of Paris. This was where my parents met, but now all they do if fight and argue. It really irritates me though, that they are like that, but they will not get a divorce, just because of me.

I turned my head to Artemis, and he smiled slightly. I smiled back, but my eyes felt sad. I hated that my parents fought. I shook my head, I am on a date, and I should not be thinking about that.

"Are you alright, Laura?" Artemis asked. "You seem, a bit down."

"I am fine," I responded. "Just thinking, about something"

"Oh, I see," Artemis stated. He tapped his finger on the railing.

"We should get some dinner," I stated. "It is getting quite late, and who knows how cross Gianna and Butler will be."

"I don't think they will be as cross as us when we discuss what happened," Artemis said.

"Very true, but, we aren't mad about it…" I stated, frowning slightly. Artemis turned to me, placing his hands on my shoulders and looking me in the eyes.

"Butler, is much more than just a, well, butler to me, he is a very good friend, maybe even my best friend if you want to put it into that category," Artemis was very serious. I nodded. "I want to know if Butler has a relationship with someone."

"I've had a new bodyguard almost every year, due to some circumstances," I said, avoiding his eyes. "I've never really had a 'best friend' as you put it, none the less an actual friend," Artemis' face had this weird look, like he knew the feeling.

"At my school, I try to keep to myself, you're one of the first I've actually made friends with, other than, well you know," He shrugged slightly, putting his arms to his sides and looking out at the view again. I raised an eyebrow, and cocked my head slightly. His eyes showed something, a conflict of some sort, maybe with himself?

"Lets get some dinner, we can talk more then," I smiled, taking his hand and dragging him over to the elevator.

* * *

><p>"I will take the grilled salmon, and a side of caviar," Artemis stated, handing the menu back to the waiter. I ordered already, just a salad would do me; I'm not much of a meat eater.<p>

"So Artemis, about the Ball," I started. He held up a hand.

"Lets discuss that later, I would like to know more about, you," He smiled slightly, clasping his hands together and placing them on the table.

"Oh, more about me," I thought for a moment. "I have been homeschooled, since I was a small child, and I'm not very social in some ways, school has always seemed easy to me, because of my photographic memory."

"I see, continue," Artemis commented.

"Well, I always pay attention to things that are happening around me, and come up with the best way possible to deal with it," I shrugged. Artemis nodded.

"I also love gold, the color, and the actual thing, it's quite hard to come by now, well, the authentic stuff," Artemis gave me a blank stare, then smiled.

"I love gold as well, just not as much as I used to," Artemis stated. I nodded.

"I also know how to use a gun, courtesy to my last bodyguard,"

"Hm… what are you leaving out, Laura?" Artemis asked. This caught me off guard, I was hiding something or leaving it out, how I met the LEP, and how exactly I help them… but I couldn't tell Artemis, could I? And, my parents, they aren't criminals, like everyone knows them as, they are-

"Laura, did you hear me?" Artemis questioned, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Yes, but, that story is for another time…" I responded. Thank goodness the food came, I could finally take a break from him drilling me with those, marvelous, but piercing eyes of his.

"Here you are," The waiter said, with a slight hint of a French accent in his voice. He placed the food on the table and walked away.

"I promise to tell you… just another time, in another place," I stated. He nodded, focusing on his food. I smiled slightly.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

_I coughed and brushed myself off as I stumbling out of the building. I blinked and leaned up against the wall, coughing and spitting dust out of my mouth. _

"_Mud girl, how did you escape the memory eraser?" A strange elf like creature asked me. She was hovering in the air. _

"_What memory eraser?" I asked, almost confused. The fairy elf creature looked at me for a second. _

"_Do you know what happened here?" She asked. _

"_Yes, a creature of some sort came through the building; it had dreadlocks and sharp talons," I responded. _

"_Come with me," She said, lowering down, holding out a hand to me. I trusted this elf creature for some reason, I'm not exactly sure as to why, but I did. I took her hand and she led me to other people who looked like her. _

"_Commander, she can remember despite the memory eraser," The fairy said to another creature who was smoking a smelly cigar. I looked at him oddly, and he frowned at me. _

"_Mud girl, how can you remember?" He asked. _

"_I can't forget things, I have a photographic memory," I responded. _

"_The mesmer doesn't even work on her," The elf girl said. The commander puffed his cigar. _

"_Captain Short, take her to Foaly, see what he can do," the commander ordered. _

"_Yes, Commander Root," Captain Short replied. _

"_I am Laura," I said to captain short. "Laura White" _

"_I'm Captain Holly Short, of the LEPrecon," Holly said leading me to a base, car like thing. _

"_It is very nice to meet you, Holly, your name is very pretty," I said. _

"_Thank you, Laura," She smiled slightly. Holly walked up to the door and opened it. _

* * *

><p><em><span>End of Flashback<span>_

Artemis and I finished our meals and he called for the check. We paid, or Artemis did, and we walked out hand in hand.

It was a beautiful night, the Eiffel Tower was lit up and the light sparkled on the river next to it. We walked along the side walk next to the river and a park, neither of us talked until we got to the Eiffel tower.

"We have some time," Artemis stated, turning toward me, bending over slightly so he could look me in the eyes.

"Yes, we do," I said, looking at my watch. "We could, sit on a bench or something,"

Artemis shrugged and we walked over to a bench near a fountain near the Tower, we sat down. "Artemis, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time, but I actually help the LEP out and well, work for them,"

"There is something else," Artemis stated, looking at me in the eyes.

"I know everything the LEP has on you. Your history, your family, everything," I said, looking at my hands in my lap.

"You're parents aren't criminals, are they?" Artemis asked. My head whipped around, I stared at the boy next to me. "You want to know how I figured out I am guessing?"

"No," I shook my head.

"No?" Artemis questioned, cocking his head slightly. I took his hand, and kissed him, right on the lips.

"I forgot to mention, I can also be surprising…" I smiled slightly, dropping his hand. He blinked, and looked incredibly confused. "I'm also not, shy and quiet as I lead on," I stood up, flattening my dress out. "But, that was my first kiss," I turned to him, and his mouth was twitching into an odd smile. I held out a hand, and he took it. I giggled at his reaction and lead him back to the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>I reeeeeaaaaalllllyyyy hope you liked it. It showed a bit more of Laura's personality in it, and also a bit of her past. And no, that is not the incident that happened in the first book. It was after it, you know, in between the books. The next chapter I will explain more of what Laura does for the LEP, and maybe even hint about what her parents do *cough, cough* Anyways, review and tell me what you though, or if I need to change anything!<strong>

**I just had to add a kiss, it seemed so tense and stuff... i just had to. Plus, it is the "City of Love" (If anyone doesn't like the "kiss" i can always change it)**

**also, i would just like to thank .. for giving me some confidence to continue with the story! I love all my fans! So, just please tell me what you think, i would love to know that i have more fans out there! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hm…I don't have anything to say, so enjoy I guess. Oh, it's in Laura's POV first. **

* * *

><p>"Where have you to been!" Gianna asked, or yelled, when we walked through the door. She sighed.<p>

"We have been on a date," I responded calmly, I winced. I was never going to think of them the same again.

"Where?" Gianna asked.

"Eiffel Tower, and then a restaurant," I smiled. "We have some things to discuss as well, right Arty?"

"Yes, Butler, we do have some things to discuss," Artemis stated, coolly. I coughed.

"Please take a seat on the couch; you two have some explaining to do…" I said, walking over and sitting on the arm rest of a seat, which Artemis sat it. The two bodyguards sat down on the couch in front of us.

"Now," Artemis clasped his hands and crossed his legs placing his hands on top of his knee. "Would you care to explain the, snogging?" Gianna and Butler looked at each other and then back to us.

"We got a little carried away," Gianna tried.

"Yes, then it went down hill from there, or up hill for us," Butler shrugged. Artemis and I exchanged looks, and then looked back at them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked, clearly hurt, or at least pretended to be, for Artemis' sake.

"We thought you wouldn't approve," Gianna sighed.

"We were going to consult you at the right time," Butler stated.

"Very well," Artemis stated, sighing slightly. "Just, keep it at, at least, a PG-13, nothing more," I nodded in agreement.

"Now, about you two," Gianna said. "There was no trouble."

"No, there was not," I stated. "No trouble at all."

"Okay, just consult us first before going anywhere; it's a bodyguard's nightmare to lose their charge,"

"Yes, don't do it again," I rolled my eyes. "I am quite tired, so I am going to retire," I leaned down and kissed Artemis' cheek, strange how in such a little time someone can get together, or pretend to. "Goodnight"

I walked into my room and shut the door. Sinking down to the ground as I did, I held my hands to my face and a tear escaped from my eye and slid down my cheek landing on my black dress. What was I thinking, kissing him? I sighed, and leaned my head back against the door and looked up at the ceiling. "Holly, you can come out, I really need your help," I whispered. She came into the visible spectrum and hovered in front of me.

"Mud Girl, how did you escape the memory eraser," Holly asked, smiling.

"What memory eraser?" I asked, as a few more tears spilled over my cheeks. Holly frowned.

"What's wrong, Laura?" Holly asked, sitting cross-legged in front of me.

"Artemis, I understand very well what mother wants me to do, but-

"But, you're attracted to him, aren't you Laura," Holly asked.

"Yes, it's not that I'm harming him, it will just make working with him incredibly difficult. I can't have that, and tomorrow, everything has to go according to plan, I need you're help, and I'm sorry for lying to you, even though, it was part of the plan," I said.

"It's alright, Foaly told me what happened, and you kissed him?"

"To make it seem authentic, I know he is pretending, he thinks he is playing me like a violin,"

"That's what your mother wanted to happen, she is half fairy after all," Holly stated. "Luckily you're only a quarter fairy; otherwise you would have to live in Haven,"

"Artemis doesn't know?" I asked.

"No, no possible way of knowing, only Commander Root, bless his soul, Foaly, Vinyáya, the council, and I know, Commander Sool has an idea of your situation, which is why he puts up with you, but that's it," Holly stated.

"Why did grandmother have to be a Fairy? It would be so much better if I could live a normal life…" I sighed. "But, nothing is ever normal or dull with Artemis Fowl."

Holly smiled and patted my head. "Everything is going to be fine, remember when you met Foaly, and it was like you weren't even surprised to see a centaur, you just went and sat on the chair in the corner," I smiled slightly at the memory.

"Mother was so happy that I had met you guys, ecstatic almost," I stated.

"No one ever asked you if you had magic, they all assumed didn't they?" Holly frowned, looking at me. I took out a needle and poked my finger with it, a small dot of blood came out and a couple of blue sparks healed it.

"I have magic, yes, but it is only enough to heal, I can't shield or anything," I stated. "Mother was, is, sorry, half elf, but she is five foot, and she looks almost humanoid, except for her slightly pointed ears," I pushed back my hair and showed Holly my slightly pointed ears. She nodded.

"Tomorrow is going to work, but why can't you use the _mezmer_ on the Business partner?" Holly asked, and then sighed, she knew the answer, and his name was Artemis Fowl.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

_As soon as Holly opened the door to the car thing, I walked in and sat in a chair in the corner of the room. I really wasn't worried about the centaur on the computer in the middle of the room. _

"_Holly, who is that?" the centaur asked, excuse me, Foaly asked. _

"_I'm Laura White," I said before Holly could. _

"_Yes, she some how escaped the Memory Eraser and the _mezmer _doesn't work on her," Holly stated. _

"_I told you, I can't forget things, I have a photographic memory," I said. _

"_I'll look her up," Foaly said, typing on a key board. "Here we are, Laura White, daughter of Marie White, she is 11 years old and-" Foaly stopped and stared at the screen in shock. "She is a quarter elf," I looked at him, my head slightly cocked. _

"_You're kidding," Holly stated, looking over Foaly's shoulder at the screen. "You're not," Holly gasped. _

"_You should tell the commander, Holly, she is going to need to go to Haven," Foaly stated. Holly nodded and rushed out of the room thing. _

"_Mr. Foaly, my bodyguard needs to forget about me…" I said to him. "I tell them to forget and they do, but my voice sounds weird when that happens, do you know why?" _

"_That is called the _mezmer, _Laura," Foaly said, clomping over to me. "Fairy's can use it. Do you believe in fairies?" I nodded. Grown-ups were weird. _

"_Mommy said that grandma lived underground, and she also said that I talk like a small kid was because, I'm an elf, but I never believed her, but I do believe in magic," I started. "Mommy said that when I get hurt blue sparkles heal it, and I tried it once and it works!" I giggled. Foaly raised an eyebrow and I became serious. "But, mom did say that I should act like a child, for some reason, especially around my bodyguards," _

"_Hm… so you're pretending to act childish?" Foaly asked. _

"_Yes, exactly, she doesn't want people knowing about my memory, or me being an elf, or fairy," I stated. _

"_I see, well, tell your mother that you might be working for us above ground," Foaly stated. _

"_Oh, mother knows I will be working for you, I've already had many years of studies, I graduated High School this summer, well the homeschooling high school books, now we will be on to collage level, or psychology rather, mother wants me to learn it," _

"_You are smart, quite so, your memory will be useful in some situations," Foaly said, clomping back over to the computer. "Would you like to call your mother, or should I?" _

_End of Flashback _

* * *

><p>I sighed and composed myself. Holly smiled. "I'll be back in the morning; we need you to look your best, to get the business partner,"<p>

"Both of us know we are not dealing with any normal human being," I said. "We are dealing with a highly intelligent criminal, who knows too much on fairies,"

"Your memory hasn't failed you yet," Holly stated. "I better be getting back to work, Foaly just wanted me to brief you again,"

"I don't need briefing, I've already memorized the plan," I smiled. Holly and I said our good byes and she left out through the terrace. The good thing about having me places was that I was seventy five percent human, so the rules of going places don't apply to me unless someone says I'm not allowed. I walked over to my suit case and pulled out a spaghetti strap tank-top and some fabric short-shorts. I walked out of the room and Artemis was sitting outside on the couch in the living room.

"Hello Laura," Artemis stated, looking over at me and then looking back into my Psychology book. What was he doing with that? "Are you taking a shower?"

"Yes, Artemis, I like to be clean," A hint of sarcasm in my voice. "Why are you here anyways?" I wish I could take it back as soon as it went out my mouth. "I mean, not that your not welcome, I am just curious as to why." Artemis stood and walked over to me, his eyes showed pain in them.

"Why didn't you tell me you were part elf?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Artemis… I-I don't know… I just thought…" I choked out, on the verge of tears.

"Laura, I-" Was all he said before I walked into his chest and hugged him, a couple of tears spilled from my eyes onto his suit.

"How…" I stated.

"I overheard you talk to Holly," He sighed, stroking my hair. Perfect, he fell for it, I think. "Why didn't you want me to know?"

"I though you would think lower of me…" I stated, looking at him, my lip quivering. He smiled slightly, pulling me into a hug. This wasn't planned, him hugging me…

"It's alright, Laura," He stated. "Why don't you go take a shower and get cleaned up?" I nodded and sniffed slightly, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind me. I placed my cloths on the counter and sighed deeply as I turned the water onto hot. I undressed and got it, and washed my charcoal hair with shampoo and conditioner, and wash my body. I got out and dried off, got dressed, and blow dried my hair and put it into a high ponytail.

I opened the door and looked around the corner; Artemis had fallen asleep on our couch. I smiled and walked into my room, grabbed a blanket, and walked back out. I walked over to Artemis and placed the blanket over him. I bent down and kissed his cheek. He stirred a bit, and I smiled and walked back over to my room and shut the door quietly. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep.

I crawled into bed, and looked out the open terrace doors at the Eiffel Tower. It was a beautiful night. I yawned and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have any suggestions or comments please do not be afraid to leave them, I don't bite. I pretty much revealed most of Laura's family, yes she is 25% Elf and 75% Human. An odd twist, huh? Anyways! Leave a review on your way out! Next chapter is getting ready for the Ball, so a filler pretty much... <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hm… just a filler, so it won't be very long. I love to hear from my fans as well, so don't be afraid to leave a review or just say something so I know you're out there!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Laura<span>_

I fluttered my eyes as the light poured in the open terrace door. I sat up and stretched, yawning while I was at it. I walked over to the door and opened it. Gianna was sitting on one of the seats in the living room with a cup of coffee and a magazine. Artemis had apparently gotten up and left, either this morning or late last night.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully. Gianna smiled and put a finger to her mouth, saying to be quiet. I looked at her oddly and she pointed to the couch. I looked where she was pointing, and my assumption was wrong, for once. Artemis was in fact, still on the couch, asleep.

"Butler said it was fine for him to stay as long as he wanted, not like him I know, but Artemis said he needed to discuss something with you in the morning," Gianna explained quietly. I nodded and sat on the edge of the couch by Artemis.

"Arty, get up now, it is morning," I cooed to him. He smiled slightly, and his eyes fluttered. "Good morning, Arty," I kissed his cheek.

"Good morning," He stated, partially groggy. I stood so he could sit up.

"Do you sleep in your suits to?" I asked. He looked at himself, and chuckled slightly.

"Not usually, no," Artemis responded, standing up. "I need to talk to you, privately, if that is alright."

"Yes, its fine, come to my room," I said, and then looked over at Gianna. She nodded and went back to her magazine. I lead him to my room and I sat on the bed. He shut the door behind him and looked at me, an amused look on his face.

"What?" I asked, looking at myself.

"Your outfit, it seems so skimpy," He laughed.

"Its pajama's, they are better that what some women wear, which is next to nothing," I said defensively.

"You're right, some women do wear next to nothing," Artemis agreed. "But, that's not what I need to talk to you about…"

"If it's about what happened last night, I'm sorry, I really should have told you sooner," I stated.

"No, its not about last night, it is actually about pulling this whole 'couple' thing off," He said.

"Oh" Was all that I managed to say. He nodded and walked up to me and I stood up. It was deathly quiet and we stood there, looking at each other in the eyes. I hadn't really noticed before, but Artemis was about half a foot taller than me, not that it mattered, but- "Artemis," I said breaking the deadly silence.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I don't know how I truly feel about you, but, something about that kiss under the Tower… it felt like… something…" I muttered, looking him right in the eyes. "There was something spectacular about it…something different…something like in the movies" I was rambling now, great.

"I know what you mean," He said, returning the gaze. I looked away and then looked back at him again. Should I? Should I kiss him again? I smiled, and leaned in to kiss him, and he returned the action. We stood there for what seemed like hours pulling at each others lips, lost in the kiss, but it was only seconds. I broke off and hugged him.

"Something beautiful," I whispered, he embraced my small form and rested his chin on my head.

"Spectacular," he breathed, quietly to himself.

* * *

><p><em><span>Artemis<span>_

**(A/N: Artemis' take on what happened.) **

I walked over to Laura and she stood up, I stared into her eyes and she stared back. Laura was beautiful, I had to admit that, but that may just be the hormones again. They keep having this weird affect on the way I think. There is no room for me to be thinking about girls…but maybe one wouldn't be so bad, just one.

"Artemis," Laura stated, her eyes showed a flicker of doubt about something then when back to normal.

"Yes?" I responded.

"I don't know how I truly feel about you, but, something about that kiss under the Tower… it felt like… something…" She stuttered, looking at me straight in the eyes. Her eyes, a beautiful deep ocean hue, spectacular. "There was something spectacular about it…something different…something like in the movies" Rambling isn't like her, she is trying to get something across, I can tell.

"I know what you mean," I blurted. What was that! I shook my head when she looked away and collected my thoughts. Okay, focus at the matter at hand, what does her body language say; nervous and contemplating.

She turned back and smiled at me, leaning in, I obliged by leaning in as well, and our lips met. Hers lips were soft and perfect. We stood for a few seconds, pulling at each other's lips with our own, and she broke off, quickly hugging me.

"Something beautiful," She whispered. I embraced her and rested my chin on her head. More than beautiful,

"Spectacular," I breathed. Blasted puberty…

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO! I REEEEAAAALLLLYYYY, hope you liked it. I had a request for a 'kiss' scene, and I felt like it was the right time to put it in. So, next time is the Ball, OOOO, how is it gonna turn out? And who is the person who knows to much for his own good?<strong>

**Btw, is that how Artemis would act? If not, please tell me and I'll change it…**

**oh and also, special thanks to im Ami a Messenger of God for being awesome and reviewing every time i post a new chapter! And also, thanks to everyone who reads!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour! For those of you who don't know what that means, it means hello! Anyways, enjoy! I love to hear from my fans, just let me know you're there by doing something, please? Oh and thanks to the people who reviewed recently! **

* * *

><p>I sat on the floor my dress spread out around me. I was looking into the mirror brushing my hair. Someone knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in," I announced, still brushing my hair.

"I came to help you with your make-up and to curl your hair," Gianna smiled.

"Okay," I stood slowly, and walked into the bathroom and sat on a chair Gianna had set up in front of a mirror. Gianna walked in with a small case and a curling iron. She smiled and opened the case and got out the eye shadow.

"How are you and Artemis doing, relationship wise I mean," She asked, applying the make-up to my face.

"Its going pretty well I think, it's quite complicated if I say so myself," I stated.

"Artemis seems like a complicated boy, or, that's what Domovoi said," Gianna said. I closed my eyes so that she could put more of the make-up on.

"Yes, that is true," I commented. "Artemis, I can tell, has mixed emotions on our relationship…but same with me,"

"Close your lips?" Gianna asked. I did so, and she put some lip gloss on them. "You can see now." I opened my eyes.

My eyelids were a light pink and sparkled every time I blinked, there was little eye liner but it looked curled at the edge of my eye, I had a hint of blush on my cheeks, and my lips were a glossy pink.

"Wow," I mused. "Can you curl my hair to look like tornados?"

Gianna laughed. "Sure."

After a couple of minutes my hair looked like it did have curly black tornados in it. I giggled as I pulled at one of them and it sprung back.

"Is it time to go?" I asked, Gianna.

"Yes it is," She said looking at her watch. Gianna was wearing a simple black dress with her hair down, but just a little put of it pulled around her hair to form a bun on top of the locks. She was quite pretty.

"Okay," I said simply, walking over to the door that went to the hallway. I slipped on my black high heels and opened the door. Artemis and Butler, or Domovoi, straightened when I walked out. "Evening boys," I nodded at them, linking arms with Artemis and leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"You look stunning," Artemis commented.

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself," I giggled, looking over my shoulder at Gianna and Butler, they nodded. Artemis and I strolled over to the elevator. I pressed the "down" button and rested my head on Artemis' shoulder. He smiled slightly.

The elevator doors opened and Artemis and I stepped in. Gianna and Butler were still by the door of Gianna's and my hotel room. They kissed and I looked over to Artemis grinning like an idiot. His face twisting into something of horror and curiosity, and then the elevator doors closed.

"I told you!" I exclaimed, unlinking arms with him.

"I never said I didn't believe you, but that proved it all," Artemis stated, looking at me curiously.

My smile faded slightly. "What?" I asked, cocking my head slightly.

"Your make-up makes it seem like your eyes sparkle every time you blink," Artemis stated, reaching up to caress my face, but retreated at the last second and turned to the elevator doors. I sighed and turned as well.

"I can't do everything, you know," I whispered.

"I know, Laura," Artemis responded.

"Then why can't you do something?" I asked him, almost in a whisper.

"You have to wait, Butler told me what to do," Artemis stated.

"Okay, I trust you," I muttered. A good relationship always starts with trust.

The elevator door opened and Artemis grabbed my arm, linking it with his. "Smile," He whispered into my ear. I nodded, and smiled a dazzling smile. We stood in the lobby for a bit, waiting for Butler and Gianna. I looked at Artemis, and gave him a "where are they?" look. He shrugged slightly, and walked me out of the building. I looked over my shoulder, and no Gianna or Butler. For some reason, it worried me that they weren't coming…

"Artemis, I'm curious," I muttered. "Does Butler watch romance movies?" Artemis stopped and looked at me oddly for a second then turned toward the road, looking for the limousine.

"That's something very odd to be curious about, but, I'm actually not sure…" Artemis responded, leading me over to a limousine parked down the street.

"It seems like it to me," I stated. "He seems all macho and big, but he has a soft side as well. I think you have a soft side to, Artemis, you just don't show it to anyone."

Artemis nodded when we got to the limo and the driver stepped out. The driver looked to be in his early thirties, and was about average height. He opened the door and I slid in with Artemis following. The driver shut the door, got in the front, and started driving.

"Okay, let's go over the plan one more time," I said in Gnommish**.** Artemis nodded, catching my drift.

"So, when we get in, there will be lots of people around, so we have to be careful. We are dealing with a man who knows to much for his own good," Artemis started, using Gnommish as well. "I told him to look for the girl in pink and the boy with the burgundy tie. He should know that's us, otherwise we are dealing with a really stupid person who knows to much on the People." I nodded slightly.

"You're missing my point, what are we going to do when we get in there?" I asked.

"Well, first, spot Holly, then we will dance and talk over the rest of the plan," Artemis commanded. I nodded, and shivered slightly. I'll ask the driver to turn the heat up slightly.

"Excuse me?" I asked the driver in French.

"Yes, ma'am?" He said in English.

"Oh, you speak English, could you turn the heat on, it's quite chilly back here?" I questioned.

"Sure," He responded.

"Thank you," I stated, closing the window to block out our conversation. I turned to Artemis and smiled slightly. Let's just hope tonight goes well…

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Anyways, Artemis and Laura are on their way to the ball, without Butler and Gianna, who will be back in the next chapter! Also, next chapter is the actual ball. Can't wait to see what happens! Well, I know, but you're gonna have to wait. Also, one more thing, I'm sorry for this being so late! I've been super busy with homework, because I was absent for three days. So I had to make up all that stuff. Well, review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry this took so long! I've been super busy lately, so, I might update twice a week, if you're lucky. Also, I love to hear from my fans! Please let me know you're there! **

**(also, my pc was having a problem uploading things) **

* * *

><p>Artemis and I stepped out of the limousine and onto the sidewalk in front of a huge mansion. "We should go in…" I stated, the color draining from my face. Artemis nodded and started walking forward. I followed along, feeling slightly nervous, and nauseous. I just want this to be over with…<p>

"Are you alright, Laura?" Artemis asked. "You don't look to well…"

"Hehe, it's nothing, just a bit nervous," I laughed slightly, beads of sweat dripped down my face. Artemis looked me over squinting slightly, and then he continued walking. I let out a sigh of relief and caught up with him. I can't help but think something is going to go terribly wrong…

When we got up to the entrance people were still arriving and the man at the front door smiled and waved us in. I looked back at him and I felt a prick on my eye. Gah, I hate these contact lenses. A small voice came through the ear piece in my ear.

"_Laura, are you there?" _the voice asked.I nodded in response to the question.

"_Okay, have you spotted Holly yet?" _The voice questioned. I pulled out a small microphone and spoke rapidly in Gnommish.

"Yes, I'm here Foaly, and no I haven't seen Holly yet, I don't know if she can come in…"

"_Hm…" _Was all Foaly said, and then I heard the clicking of keys on a keyboard. "_Holly, you there_?"

"_yeah…Foa…kind… static," _was Holly's response. I winced slightly, since the static was kinda loud.

"You okay Laura?" Artemis stated, taking my hand and leading me into the Ball room.

"Y-Yeah," I stuttered, a slight blush flushing over my face. I looked around the giant room. People were elegantly dancing across the floor; some were at the buffet table, stuffing their faces, obviously, and some where socializing in random places around the room. Three giant chandlers lit the giant room up, and sparkled as you moved around. As I looked around the room again there was a slight difference in the far corner of the giant room. I nudged Artemis' arm and he looked down at me. I pointed me head toward the corner, and he nodded, leading me to the dance floor.

"I-I'm not much of a dancer," I muttered. "You better take the lead."

"Alright," Artemis agreed, taking my hand and putting his other around my waist. I placed my other hand on his shoulder, and we started gliding around the room.

"About the plan…" I trailed off, looking slightly worried. A slow song began to play from the musicians and we slowed to an almost stop just swaying slightly to the soft music.

"Yes, what about it?" Artemis asked.

"Well, who is this guy?" I questioned. Artemis pulled me a little closer and his eyes flickered over to man staring at us. I looked over at him ever so slightly so that Foaly could get a good look at him, the contact lenses pricked my eyes, and they watered slightly. I turned off my microphone and looked to Artemis. "Foaly is watching everything we do, just in case, Holly can also see what I can see, so just smile slightly,"

Artemis did so. "Why are they watching," He asked.

"You knew they were Artemis," I frowned slightly, and he sighed.

"You're smarter than I thought," Artemis smiled, leaning down and kissing my forehead. I blushed slightly, and flicked my eyes over to the man.

"It's working…" I whispered, wrapping my arms around Artemis' neck, he pulled me closer to him and we swayed to the soft classical music. "Can, you see him?"

"Yeah," Artemis responded, kissing the top of my head. "He is staring at us, and now walking over…"

"Okay, be prepared," I stated, dropping my hands to his chest, and leaning up to kiss him. Come on Artemis… He obliged and leaned in as well; he pulled at my lip slightly and then stopped and composed himself. I looked at him oddly and turned around, to see Butler and Gianna.

"Gianna, Butler…" I muttered. Right in the middle of my kiss they HAD to show up…

"Laura, Artemis…" Gianna responded, and then dropped her voice. "Is that him?" Her eyes shifted to a man leaning against a wall. I nodded, and turned to Artemis, he had a slight pink to his cheeks and I smiled and turned back to Gianna, my face showing no emotions.

"Yes, that's him," I stated. "He is a very _special _person." 'Special' had rolled off my tongue like poison. We weren't going to harm him, where we?

"Right," Gianna nodded. "We'll leave you two to your 'business'…" She winked at me, and my face grew hot.

"Y-Yeah, the business right," I stuttered. Gianna and Butler walked off to watch from a distance, while Artemis and I inched our way over to the man by dancing. The man was inches away from us, when he stopped leaning against the wall and went over to us,

"Hello, Mr. Fowl, future Mrs. Fowl," He nodded at us, and my face grew hot again.

"Good day sir," Artemis stated, not affect by what he said to me. He was all business now.

"Yes, good day," I squeaked. The man looked at me, and squinted, then he smiled, a devilish smiled.

"You're such a pretty girl, Miss White," He stated, taking my chin and looking at the sides of my face, then looking at my chest. "Not much of a bust though…" He laughed. I clenched my teeth together. What a pervert!

"Mr. Williams, we are here to talk business, not how big my _girlfriend's _chest is…" Artemis stated with a slight hint of poison to his words.

"Yes, that is correct," Williams smiled. "But you may call me Andy."

"_Well, Andy, we would like to take you outside_," I stated, my voice coated in magic.

"You really think I'm that stupid?" He asked. I took a step back, it doesn't work. "But sure, I would _love _to go outside, maybe the back of the mansion will do."

"Okay, let's go there then," Artemis agreed. I looked at him dumbfounded. What was he up too?

We followed Andy to the back doors and exited. I felt a slight breeze when I walked out and saw a small disturbance in the scene then vanished. Holly is out here, good. We followed Andy a little ways out then he stopped and turned to us. I took a step back, he eyes were fixed on me and he was grinning madly. I took Artemis' hand and squeezed it, then composed myself, and let go.

"Mrs. White, you're not allowed back into the house, neither are your little friends," Andy stated, his eyebrow twitching slightly. I swallowed hard, not good, not good at all… he knows about me.

"And you Mr. Fowl, what should I do about you?" Andy's face brightened when he said this. "Take something precious from you?" He took my arm, and pulled me toward him. I let out a small whimper in pain and blue sparks flew across my arm. "Oh, so the rumors are true then, Mrs. White is a little elf is she?"

"Take her, I don't care…" Artemis stated, coldly, no emotions on his face what-so-ever. I stared at him, tears stung my eyes, and I blinked them back, and looked at Andy. He had a giant smile on his face.

"Oh, so you don't care what I do to her?" Andy asked, pulling me to him and sliding one of the straps off my shoulder. He leaned over and kissed my shoulder, working his way to my neck, and then my cheek. I looked at Artemis; his face didn't show any emotions but one…

Doubt…

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA! I'm so evil; I left you at a cliff hanger! Anyways, sorry I couldn't get this up on time! I've been having a problem with uploading chapters…<strong>**-3-**

**Andy is a total perv… as you could tell…**

**Anyways, review please! Even if you don't have an account, you can still review and tell me what you thought. **


	9. Chapter 9

"**Yo!" As Jonah Wizard from "**_**the 39 clues**_**" would say! But anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter of Playing Death. Now you will see kinda where the title comes into play in the next couple of chapters, muhahaha! Oh and thanks to Ami, who reviews every time, and BelleCherie! Please, don't be afraid to leave a review! Now, onto the CHAPTA! **

* * *

><p>"Let go!" I gasped, as Andy twisted my arm behind my back. Artemis was watching, watching me suffer… I felt like vomiting, that…that… Tears stung my eyes and streamed down my cheeks.<p>

"I could easily snap her arm, Mr. Fowl," Andy threatened, he twisted my arm back, and I let out a muffled scream. Why isn't he doing anything? I fell to the ground, tears streaming down my face and spilling onto the ground.

"Please…s-stop…it hurts…" I choked out, my arm throbbing from the pain. Andy dropped my arm and I burst into tears, gasping through my muffled cries.

"I said to take her, didn't I?" Artemis stated; his words full of poison. Andy smiled, and looked at me.

"Come on," Andy pulled on my other arm for me to stand up, and I whimpered slightly.

"But," Artemis interjected, "I need to speak with Miss. White…" Andy let out a small laugh.

"Yeah right!" Andy exclaimed, dragging me along.

"We had a deal, Mr. Williams," Artemis said, his voice icy.

"Yeah, and it only went to now, Fowl," Andy laughed. I looked back at Artemis who didn't have any expressions on his face. He wouldn't say it on purpose… he wouldn't say to take me would he? Why…?

"Come 'ere you 'effin dog," Andy stated. I was startled by his words as he dragged me further and further into the forest.

"W-who were you talking to?" I asked.

"You, now 'effin hurry it up, I don't have time for slowness," Andy yanked my arm and I heard a crack. I let out a scream of pain and Andy put something over my mouth and nose. Chloroform, I held my breath for as long as I could, but I started slipping and I saw black.

* * *

><p><em><span>Artemis<span>_

I didn't want her to be in pain, but that was all part of the plan. The plan… I watch as Mr. Williams bent her arm back to an un-natural form. It was disgusting. The thing was she never took here eyes off me, he tear filled midnight eyes. I could feel my hand shaking slightly, this is too much. I was about to walk away when Laura started talking.

"Let go!" She screamed. I winced as I watched her get her arm bend back more into the un-natural position. Her eyes were still fixed on me, put tears streamed down her cheeks. I felt incredibly guilty for doing this to her, but now wasn't the time. I pushed the emotion away, and stared at Mr. Williams. The man was medium height, slightly tanned skin, shaggy, messed up black hair, peppered with grey, he was about in is late twenties by my guess.

"I could easily snap her arm," the man threatened. Pulling Laura's arm back even further, she let out a muffled cry. How much more could the bone take before it snapped? Laura fell to the ground; can she even feel the pain?

"Please…s-stop…it hurts…" Laura cried; her voice barely a whisper. The guilt came back to me and made me want to vomit. Not good.

"I said to take her, didn't I?" I asked, adding as much poison to my voice as possible.

"Come one," Andy yanked her up using her other arm, she made a slight whimper.

"But," I stated, before he walked away fully. "I have to speak with Miss. White."

"Yeah right!" He exclaimed, perfect… my plan is going accordingly.

"We had a deal, Mr. Williams," I said angrily, my voice slightly icy.

"Yeah, and it only went to now, Fowl," Andy laughed, walking off into the woods and dragging Laura behind him. She looked back at me, her eyes full of pain and sorrow, but something major, hate… I kept my face expressionless until I couldn't even hear Andy yelling at her to speed up.

This thing called Guilt… it's really having an effect on me…

* * *

><p><em><span>Laura<span>_

I awoke to a dark room with a small light beside me, my hands and legs bound to a bed, and my outfit changed into a black tank-top and jean shorts. My feet were bare, and I could see a little bit of blood coming from the restraints on my ankles.

"Oh, so you're finally awake," A feminine voice stated from the dark. A small pixie like person walked from the darkness.

"You," my voice was full of poison, for someone with the lower hand.

"Yes, the one and only Corinne Wittier," The pixie stated.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked, trying to move my arms and legs, but wincing as they got tighter around them.

"He never loved you, Laura, he never will either, you're not even pretty either…" Corinne snarled. "Why would anyone love someone like you…?"

I didn't respond. Could it be true? No! Artemis cares for me, I know it! "He cares for me!"

Corinne laughed. "Think what you will, but he never did, and never will!" She took her hand and scrapped her fingernails across my arm. The cut bled. "Don't let that get infected" She laughed as she walked back into the darkness. I heard a door slam and then a lock of a deadbolt. I blinked. No contacts, she took them out as well as my microphone and headset. I sighed. And as I did something went over my face and my world went **black**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah! Two in a matter, of what, two days? It's a record for me, give me a metal! Haha, just kidding. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Laura was kidnapped, or rather taken. You can choose. I could have let your imaginations wander about what Andy looked like, but I didn't so o'well. Review my wonderful fans! And if you have read this far, and leave a review I'm thinking that this story may have a sequel… -cough cough- just saying if I get at least 20 review by the end of the story. Yeah, it's a low standard, but I was gonna write it anyways, Hehe. <strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M SOOO SORRY EVERYONE! I don't mean to put Laura under so much pain, but that's what has to be done, for the story at least. It breaks my heart to put her through so much pain and suffering! Also, once the story line plays out, you WILL understand why Artemis did nothing. Remember, he is always two steps ahead! Again, sorry…but it had to happen! Still does. Also, thanks to the reviewers! I love you all!**

* * *

><p>I awoke to a pounding headache and wrist restraints and ankle restraints still on. But something was different. I could move… I sat up in bed, or rather rolled on my side and used my elbow to push my self up against the end of the bed. I rolled off and some lights came on as I did so. The room was pure white and cushioned, like one of those insane rooms in mental hospitals. There was a bed, a sink, toilet, and a small table with a glass of water and, what looked like, stale bread. I swung my legs off the bed, and stood up, but immediately collapsed in a heap on the floor.<p>

My wrist restraints got tighter, and blood started to come from beneath it. Hot, sticky, mahogany colored blood, slipped down my arms, and landed on the perfectly white floor. I tried to stand again, and let out a sharp screech. My leg was broken, and I had no magic left. I must have used the last of it when Andy broke a piece of bone off my arm. I tried standing on one leg, I was just a little wobbly, but I managed. I hopped over to the table, and knelt down, using my good leg. I grabbed the glass of water and sipped it, who knows if the water from the sink is even clean. And only took tiny pieces of the bread. Even though my stomach screamed for more food, I held back the urge to eat more. How would I know when I ate next?

I swallowed the small piece of bread that I took, and brought the rest back to my bed. I placed them on the table that held the lamp, and curled up on the bed, studying the cuts and scars on my arms and legs. My broken leg was set, but nothing held it in place. So, I took my pillow and the sheet, ripped the sheet, and placed the pillow under my leg. I then took the ripped sheet and tied it around my leg and tied it to make a make-shift cast. I lie back, and put the rest of it on top of me. Might as well sleep, there is nothing better to do.

Sleep never came… and I found myself thinking about Artemis… why didn't he do anything? Why didn't anyone do anything? Holly was there, I know she was, but why… I thought they were my friends… I thought I was… I was worth more to Artemis than a mere bargain. I though we had something…

I found myself thinking about what Corrine said. _"He never loved you, Laura, never will…" _Was that true? He never even liked me? Was I just a stupid pawn in his…stupid plan? I sighed. I'm coming up with more questions than answers…

"Well, answer them then," I said allowed. My voice hoarse and my tongue try. How long have I been here? That's what I'll start with… how long…

* * *

><p><em><span>Gianna<span>_

"What do you mean she is _gone,_ Artemis!" I exclaimed at the young genius. He sighed, and rubbed his temple.

"Miss. Wright, what I am saying, is that your charge is gone, but, do not be alarmed, I have things, as you would say, under control," Artemis responded.

"I knew this was a bad idea, but Mrs. White insisted!" I yelled to myself. I sat down on one of the sofas in the hotel suite, and looked at my hands. "I have to call her."

"Who might that be Gianna?" Domovoi asked.

"Mrs. White, I have to tell her that her daughter was kidnapped!" I stated, grabbing my phone from the table. Artemis grabbed the phone from my hands and took the battery out.

"I'm sorry, but we can't have her mother knowing about this," Artemis stated, his voice low and cold.

"B-but," I tried. Domovoi sat down next to me on the sofa, and put an arm around me.

"Just trust him; he hasn't been wrong yet…" Domovoi said to me. I felt the anger bubbling inside of me, he is the cause of this, Artemis Fowl, is the cause for my charges kidnapping.

"Mrs. Wright…do you believe in fairies?" Artemis asked, out of the blue.

"Uh…"I tried calming myself and steadying my voice before I spoke. "I guess, I mean, Mrs. White is partially one, I've known her almost all of my life. So, I guess that is a yes, I do believe in fairies."

"Good," Artemis grinned, his trademark vampire grin. Somehow, in some way, I'll figure out what he is up to, I'll figure out why Artemis needed Laura...

"You better get her back, Artemis, otherwise, you're digging your own grave, if you don't" I stated. I can't trust this boy, not even for a second. I swear, if he doesn't get Laura back, he _will_ be digging his own grave…

* * *

><p><em><span>Laura<span>_

At least a day, that's how long I've been out. Telling from how hungry I was and how dry my mouth was. It was only a day. And I have a feeling that this isn't going to last till the end of today, more like a couple of days, at the max. They wouldn't keep me more than that; would they?

I sighed. If I know Corrine Wittier, it means that I'm not getting out without a fight. A tear trickled from the pit of my eye and I whipped it away. I'm not going to let her get to me! I'm not going to let the pixie get to me! I won't let her fill my head with lies! Or at least, I think I won't…

But, what I do know is that Artemis does, indeed, care for me. He was just being reasonable when he didn't do anything, right?

-o-o-

It had been at least two days and I barely moved. I had hardly eaten and had only used the bathroom three times. I sipped water when I got thirsty and tested the sink a couple of times, the water was clean, thankfully, but I still only drank a little bit. The weird thing was though, that the room seemed to get colder, each day I was there. The first day I was there, it was room temperature, second day just a bit colder, third, well you get the picture.

I guess when I was sleeping sometime; they came in and supplied me with sweats and another piece of bread, stale, but better than nothing. I put them on over my shorts and laid down again on the bed. But, instead of sleep, I found myself lost in thought. Something that often occupied hours of my day, or my night, I'm still not sure. It only seemed like minutes to me, but I'm sure it was hours. Hours and hours of endless thinking.

Corrine came in every once in awhile, to leave a cut, and fill my head with lies. The thing is, I started to believe some of them. It didn't even seem like Artemis liked me, now that I have an endless amount of time to think about it. He never showed any signs of ever being interested in me… except on our, so called, "date".

I sighed, and winced slightly as a shot of pain went through my leg. I shook my head and closed my eyes. I wish I could cry, but I have to be strong and show that I am not a weakling. Or, maybe I am for being strong… and maybe I'm selfish for only thinking about my own pain and suffering. What about mum and dad? They are worried I bet, and same with the LEP, or maybe that's just wishful thinking… or am I selfish for not thinking about their feelings as well? I shook my head and accidently pulled my arms apart causing my restraints on my hands to tighten and bleed. I'm surprised that it hasn't crushed the bone by now; I let out a yelp when it tightened more.

"Why…?" Was all I said to the ceiling of the room. I curled up, careful not to pull on the restraints, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW… these are coming quickly… three in three. Haha! Anyways, there should be one or two chapters left of Laura in captivity. Oh, and you really got to see her thoughts… Now… how should I have it end? Hm…Well, review and tell me what you thought! <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, Laura MAY be taken out of captivity this chapter, I'm not sure. Well, I'll just let you read and see. **

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open, and I squinted at the bright light in my face. "Oh, you're finally awake I see." Corrine crackled. I shook my head and finally got a good look at the pixie. She was small for an average pixie, but she may still be young. She had long auburn hair, bright green eyes, and she wore a blood red mid-thigh dress with spaghetti straps. I glared at her, and tried to move, but I was tied to a chair.<p>

"What do you want from me?" I screeched. She smiled and laughed slightly.

"What do I want from you? Nothing, what I want is to get back at Artemis Fowl, for putting my dear aunt in captivity, of course," She laughed as if I was stupid. I frowned.

"Why me then, why not someone else?" I asked, staring at the young pixie. A smile plastered across her face.

"Because, if my plan backfires, you're always worth something," She responded sweetly, dragging her long nail across my face, letting the cut she created bleed. "Oh, that's right; your magic is out, because of whom? Right, Mr. Andy Williams, also, part pixie, and my future husband," She giggled, and sat down in a swivel chair. Now, let's see what Mr. Fowl wants.

My eyes widened. Artemis… Artemis is going to save me, I know it! Corrine typed something into the computer and a link came up.

"Ah, I should have known the niece would get revenge," Artemis stated, trying to see past Corrine.

"You can't see her yet you imbecile…" Corrine rolled her eyes.

"Artemis, can you hea-" a hand flew across my face. I winced slightly but continued despite the pain. "Artemis, help me, please!" I yelled out. The next thing I new I was being dragged out of the room and immense pain came to my left arm.

* * *

><p><em><span>Artemis <span>_

I had finally got connection, when a pixie, or rather Corrine Wittier, the pixie's, face popped up on the screen. "Ah, I should have known the niece would get revenge," I stated sourly, straining my neck to see if I could spot Laura behind her.

"You can't see her yet you imbecile," Corrine said angrily, rolling her eyes while she was at it. Then I heard a bit of static and the line went dark, but I could still hear her, I could hear Laura.

"Artemis, help me, please!" She yelled out, her voice hoarse and dry. I tried to respond, but, I couldn't, I couldn't respond to her.

"L-Laura," I stuttered, swallowing hard. "I'll get you out of there, I promise."

I really hope that I don't break that promise, but, I never said that it would be if she was alive or dead…

I composed myself as the screen came back to life. "So, your little _girlfriend _is alive, for now, at least," Corrine stated, rubbing her wrist. "But, she is in bad condition. Likely chances she'll have medical problems for years."

I clenched my fists, why was I so angry with her, this isn't normal for me. But, she has something of mine.

And I want it back.

"Corrine, I believe you have something of mine, and I'll be sure I get it back," I stated coolly, shooting daggers into the camera.

"Hm… Andy, why don't you bring her out, Miss White," Corrine ordered. I could finally see her, and she wasn't as pretty and perfect as I saw her last. Her black hair was matted with blood, she had scrapes all over her body, and her left leg and arm were broken. She lifted her head and I almost stumbled back from the screen, but I held my guard. Her face had, blood coming from recent cuts, streaming down her face, and her eyes were pleading and a dark grey. Her mouth opened, but she closed it quickly. Then she mouthed the words "help me" and she collapsed in a heap on the ground.

"I'm coming to get her Corrine," I promised, shutting off the browser. She would need medical attention after this charade was up. And, I'll make sure that the LEP provide that. Right now though, I need to make a call…

* * *

><p><em><span>Laura<span>_

I was in my room again. I stared at the white wall, my face drained of color and emotions. How can I escape? I bit my lip and frowned. There has to be some way… I walked over to a wall (the one closest to me) and started tapping on it looking for hollow points. I went around the room, tapping the walls and listening for hollowness.

I was about to give up and go back to the drawing board when I tapped on the wall. I heard shuffling from the other side, and small fingers came through a tiny tear in the white fluffy fabric. I jumped back, and put a hand over my mouth to keep from screaming. I shook my head, and placed a finger on the, now hand, that was there.

"Hello?" I whispered, kneeling down and trying to look through the hole in the wall. The hand retreated, and was replaced with an eye looking back at me.

"Bonjour," The male child like voice responded in French, blinking at the sight of me. He spoke French, but I don't have any magic left… so no gift of tongues…

"Do you speak English?" I asked the boy. He blinked.

"Little bit," He responded, his voice heavy with a French accent.

"Okay, who are you?" I questioned simply.

"Theo," The boy responded. "You, who are you?"

"I'm Laura, Laura White, very nice to meet you Theo," I stated. He looked confused for a second, then nodded. "Do you know where we are?"

"Monte Carlo," The boy responded. I nodded, near Paris, good.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I am, outside, in road, you are inside brick building, there is missing brick here," He stated.

"Are the rest loose?" I asked hurriedly.

"I check," Theo responded, standing up. He sat down again a second later. "Yes, enough for small person to get out,"

"Thank you, Theo, that is very useful information," I thanked him. "I would express my gratitude, but I am in a sticky situation at the moment. Would you leave your last name with me, so I can repay you someday?"

"Renoldy, my name is Theo Renoldy," He stated, looking at me oddly.

"Thank you again Theo, I will be sure to repay you," I almost for got. "One more favor, could you loosen the bricks up some more, it will make for a quick escape, if needed,"

Theo nodded, and did that. "I owe you," Theo said. I looked at him oddly.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Looking into your eyes… they are midnight blue, beautiful color," Theo stated. "I am painter, look me up sometime." With that, he got up, and walked away.

I sat there, silent. I didn't move until I only heard the still night air. I smiled; my eyes are back to their normal color… and I was just complemented from a boy, or teenager, who I don't even know, or have heard of… I shook my head, and stood up, making my way to the middle of the room.

I sat down, letting my arm and leg relax. Now, I just have to come up with an escape plan…

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Haha, I can add Theo in again if anyone wants. Well, anyways, tell me what you thought of it! I love all my fans! OH, I almost forgot, I changed up chapter 10 slightly, with Gianna's part. You can look back if you want, but it doesn't exactly matter. Review, even if you don't have an account!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Somehow, when I'm like, super busy and stuff I have a tendency to update faster, and when I'm not busy I tent to dally about and not do stuff… Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was night out and I was wide awake. Sitting on the ground watching the camera sweep the room and go to a rest position. I only have fifteen minutes before it comes back on and they notice. I went over to the wall with the torn fabric and pushed the bricks out into the empty street, and crawled out through the small opening.<p>

I looked around before standing up and winced, my leg wasn't exactly "healed" yet. I stood up and before I could even take a step, a hand flew over my mouth. "Don't talk, Artemis Fowl sent me," a voice whispered to me, a male voice, heavy with a French accent. He took his hand off of my mouth and I whipped around. I gasped at who I saw.

"Theo?" I asked. He nodded and practically pushed me around the corner. We went down a couple of blocks and we went inside a small shop. He pushed me along until we got to the back of the shop and he placed me on a mattress on the ground and covered me with a blanket. I stared at him as he went around the room. He grabbed a mug and put something hot in it and handed it to me. I took it and looked into it. It was a tea of sorts, and I sipped it.

"He said to keep you for a couple of days until you look healthier," Theo stated, sitting in front of me. I nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment. Was what Corrine told me a lie? Theo smiled. "A bit choked up, eh?"

I nodded. "Yeah,"

"Just relax for now, everything is going to be better, is what Fowl said," Theo stated. "You should probably wash up; your hair has blood and dirt in it,"

"Where is the bathroom?" I asked; my voice hoarse and dry. Theo pointed to a room in the back and he stood up and helped me there.

"Do you need other help?" Theo questioned. I shook my head and he shut the door behind him. I locked it, and turned on the shower in the small room. I undressed and got in the hot water. Theo had put a small stool in there so I could sit and not have to strain my arm. If only Gianna was here, she would help me wash my hair…

I shook my head, and put some shampoo in my hand, washing the dirt and blood out of my hair. I washed my body and got rid of the caked on blood from my cuts and scrubbed the dirt that was caked on as well.

I sat there for a second; just letting the hot water caresses my worn body. I sighed and turned the water off. I got out and there sitting on the lid of the toilet was a fresh pair of cloths and a towel. I dried myself off with the towel and hung it up on a rack on the wall. I then got dressed, I put on my undergarments, a large black T-shirt, and short khaki shorts. I brushed my long black hair and put it into a pony tail.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and was slightly horrified by what I saw. I had a fat lip, lots of scars, and under my eyes were black from lack of sleep. I shook my head, unlocked the door, and walked out of the bathroom.

Theo nodded as I walked out and sat me down on the mattress again. "You look a lot better than before."

"Thank you, I appreciate the complement after what I have looked like before," I stated, staring at him as he walked around the room. Theo has shaggy dark brown hair, olive skin, and big brown eyes; he wore a grey T-shirt, and long knee high khaki shorts. He was also about six foot, next to my short five foot three. He sat down next to me on the mattress and handed me a blanked and pillow.

"Why don't you sleep?" he asked. I looked at him for a second and nodded.

"But, what about you?" I questioned.

"I will sleep on ground," Theo stated.

"I wouldn't wa-" I tried to object but Theo put a finger over my lips and shook his head. I blinked and he took his finger away.

"I am sleeping on ground," He stated simply. I nodded, and placed the pillow on the mattress. I laid down and he covered me with the blanket. I watched him as he dragged out a pillow and a couple of blankets and placed them next to me. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

"Uh, I would like, maybe in the morning, an acorn and some dirt…" I stated. He nodded at the odd request. And laid down in his make-shift bed. He turned toward me and we stared at each other in the eyes for, what seemed like, and eternity. You could easily get lost in his big brown orbs.

"Your eyes are like the midnight sky," He whispered, the only light on was the moon shining through the window.

"Yours look like chocolate orbs," I whispered back. He chuckled lightly.

"Many girls have described them differently, you are the first to say they look like chocolate," He stated quietly. Why does it feel like I've known him for years?

"Theo, have I ever met you before? Not yesterday, but before that?" I asked. He was quiet and didn't respond. "Theo?"

"Yes…" He stated. I sat up and he did the same.

"Do you know about, the People then?" I asked. He nodded in the small light.

"You were my first kiss…" He stated. I stared the boy sitting in front of me. He must be at least a year or two older than me, fifteen or sixteen, maybe?

"Your mother had you get a mind-wipe to forget me," Theo stated. "She said, I was not good enough for you."

"I knew she was keeping something from me, I knew I was missing something, but, since I can't remember… you must have been my first kiss as well, not Artemis…" I trailed off. I forgot something…I forgot my first kiss… who could forget something as monumental as that! I shook my head and stared at Theo.

"We could, boost your memory," He stated, sounding unsure of what he said.

"How?" I asked, fully knowing what he was going to suggest.

"A kiss…" He trailed off. I scooted to the edge of the mattress and put my feet on the ground. I got onto the floor and sat next to him. I looked Theo in the eyes, and he caressed my cheek, tracing his thumb over one of my thumbs. "Your eyes really are beautiful."

I got on my knees and faced Theo. "You said it before, didn't you?" He nodded, and leaned closer to my face. Our lips were inches away now, and I wasn't sure if I wanted this.

"I'm not sure if I want to do this," I stated.

"Don't think about the bad things that will happen, think of the good," He said back to me. Our lips pressed together and every emotion I had felt before melted into nothing. I felt peaceful and happy, for once in my life. We broke apart and my lips felt warm.

"Once more wouldn't hurt, would it?" I asked; my voice lighter than a whisper. He shook his head and we kissed again. The same feeling washed over me and we broke apart again. I hugged Theo, and he chuckled lightly.

"I remember…" I whispered into his ear.

* * *

><p><strong>OOO! What exactly happens next, you may ask? Well, I can't tell you because that will ruin the surprise! Muhahahaha! Well, anyways, review and tell me what you thought!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Filler Chapter!**

**You're gonna see what I mean by "surprise" in this chapter. Hehe, some of you are probably gonna be mad at me, but you know, whatever. Also, sorry for not updating for awhile! It has been super busy lately and I have to get this book done! Also, next week is going to be death for me so you won't be hearing from me for at least a week or two after this update. So, I apologize in advance for not updating! Blame my teachers!**

* * *

><p>I woke up. I wasn't in the room with Theo, or who I thought Theo was… I was still in the same white room. But the feeling of the dream was unmistakable. It felt <em>so <em>real, but now that I think about it, it felt so… movie like, that it could only be a dream… I shook my head. My leg and arm were still broken. I whipped my mouth of a wet substance, I looked at my hand and there was blood on it. Explains the warmness. But the only thing that doesn't make any sense at all is the kiss… I felt so overwhelmed with happiness…and I don't know why…

I sighed, and curled into a ball on the bed and cried. I really though I had escaped, that I was free from this place… Tears streamed down my dirty face and slashed onto the bed. I heard the door open and close quietly, but I didn't pay it any mind. "Laura…"

I turned over in the bed and was staring right into midnight blue eyes. "Artemis…?"

Artemis nodded and held a finger to his lips, to indicate to stay quiet. I looked at him for a second and reached out a hand to touch his face, he was real. I got off the bed quietly, and hugged Artemis. He had some cam-foil with him and he placed it so that the cameras wouldn't see anything. I placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, sending me into an endless blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is so short! But the next chapter will be longer (way longer, because of how short this is) If you read the beginning you'll understand why it is 1) soooo short and 2) why I won't be updating, but if I do update before that, then you are VERY, VERY lucky! Well, thanks again for reading! Oh, one more thing. The next chapter is in Holly's POV through the whole thing to the point at the end of this chapter, also, you will get to see Arty's plan in the next chapter. AGAIN, sorry for it being sooo short, please forgive me! and don't forget to review and tell me what you though of it! (which wont be much) <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLO people of Earth, and if you're not from Earth…well…uh… yeah… I don't know what to say to you…people of the galaxy? Well anyways, just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed in the past week or so, oh, and that this is in Holly's POV, blah, blah, blah. Let's just get on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

><p><em><span>Holly<span>_

I've known Laura all her life, whether she knew it or not, I still knew her. Her mother and I have been friends for, well let's just say, a very long time. But Trinity left Haven City, and all of her family and friends, she said she couldn't handle it. I don't understand why, but I guess she just couldn't. Even though I haven't seen Trinity since she left, I still see her daughter, Laura White. She doesn't exactly live in Haven, but she helps us out with above ground work, during the daylight hours.

Little Laura is going to be fourteen this December, the twenty-fifth of December, to be exact. And I wanted to see her, to teach her more about the People and the magic she has within her. But the strange thing is, she has more magic within her than the normal fairy people would have, and she is actually half human! But about her birthday, I'm going to see her in exactly three weeks from today, no matter what.

I looked at my watch and winced; if I don't hurry I'll be late for work. But before I could even take a step toward the door, my video phone rings, I sighed and answered. "Hello, Artemis."

"_Holly, I need to get a little information on someone, she is very important in capturing Corrine Wittier," _Artemis responded, his midnight blue eyes piercing the through the screen.

"Who is she, Artemis?" I asked, clicking my tongue with annoyance.

"_Her name is Laura, Laura Serenity White," _Artemis stated without emotion. I gasped slightly, and stared at Artemis through the screen. I can't say anything about knowing her… so I'll have to get Foaly to come up with some fake files.

"Sure, Artemis, I'll get the information on, uh, Laura," I stated, my eyes showing a hint of sadness.

"_Holly, do you know this, girl, Laura?" _Artemis questioned me.

"No, I've only heard that her family takes very good care of the environment, that's all," I responded, it was partly true, her family did take excellent care of the environment, their whole mansion is made to be environmentally friendly, but that's not the problem.

"_Alright Holly, take care now, I need those files in a weeks time," _And with that Artemis hung up. I sighed and walked out the door. Artemis is either getting himself into something he shouldn't, or he knows her secret.

* * *

><p>As I returned home for the night and sat on my couch, I realized something. If Artemis plans something that's longer than two weeks, she is going to miss her birthday… even though fourteen isn't a big number, she would still be missing her birthday. I shook my head, a month before her birthday; she always says that she is, for example, fourteen rather than thirteen. I smiled and shook my head, the first time she met me was quite weird for the both of us. It was after a troll attack, she stumbled out of a broken wall into an ally, dazed. Even though I had my shield up she could still sense my presence, I could tell, she was looking right at me. It's really quite funny, she has all this power, yet she only uses a small part of it… I'm still trying to understand why.<p>

I stood up and heard my video phone ring, but it wasn't the one I use for Artemis, it was Laura's, weird. I answered and she looked distraught. _"Holly, whom is this Artemis Fowl"_

"Uh…" I said, trying to sound like I didn't know.

"_Forget it, I'll ask Foaly for the files, he should know right?" _She asked, rubbing her temples.

"_Laura, who are you talking to?" _A voice in the background asked. Laura sighed.

"_No one, Mother, just talking to myself," _Laura responded, giving me an apologetic look.

"_Well don't let it get as bad as you going into your own little world again," _Trinity stated, I looked at Laura and her face was full of confusion. Maybe that mind wipe we did when she was twelve made her forget.

"Do you need anything else, Laura?" I asked her.

"_N-no…" _She stuttered and looked into the phone. _"What did she mean by that?" _

"Not sure, Laura, but I'll ask Foaly for the information and have him send it up right away," I responded to her, she nodded and cut the connection. I sighed deeply and sat on my couch, when yet another video phone rings. I answer it, and it's Artemis.

"_Holly, can you get the information on Miss. White?" _He asked.

"Yes I can, I have to go down there tomorrow for a friend to get some information, so I'll make sure to ask Foaly about her as well," I stated, sighing.

"_Alright, now, I am going to need your help to mesmerize her, to get her to agree," _Artemis started. If only he knew exactly who she was. He went on with his plan, get her guard down, set her up for the trap, and then a kidnapping. After all of that, we were going to get her back, in a somewhat good condition, and then arrest Corrine Wittier. I nodded. _"So, any questions?" _

"No, Artemis, none at all," I stated sadly, he didn't seem to notice.

"_Good, now the plan will begin tomorrow, be ready," _Artemis said, cutting the connection. I put the phone away and looked at my hands and sighed. How can I keep her secret when Artemis is prying, and how exactly did he know about her… wait… the mind-wipes we did… could Artemis really remember her, just not what happened? I shook my head and got up. A nice hot shower will calm my nerves.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Tell me if Holly seems OOC (out of character), or anything else that seems wrong. Well, that's all I have to say, oh, and that I may update a couple of times this week, I have three days of school so I'll have plenty of time to work on it! Also, I may do a one-shot for Halloween, with Laura, Artemis, and the Gang. If you want me to do that, just leave a review down bellow. Thanks for reading! Love you all!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone, I feel really bad about not updating this recently, I've been kinda lazy and have been brainstorming some ideas on how to finish this, and then make a sequel to this story. That and I've recently been obsessed with a bunch of different animes… and then it just goes all down hill from there… I was actually meaning to update November 5th (my birthday) but I ran out of time so I'm posting today instead November 6th, well anyways, enough of my rambling! Enjoy the story! Oh and some language inappropriate for young children may be used by a certain girl who got kidnapped…-cough, cough- justa warning. **

* * *

><p>As I awoke, I found myself lying on the seat of a car. I blinked a couple of times and sat up, only to find Artemis staring at me from across, well, the limousine. I felt a mix of emotions flood over me all at once when I looked back at the Irish boy. I scooted over to him, and neither of us said a word. We sat there in silence until Artemis finally spoke up.<p>

"I'm quite glad they didn't harm you to badly…"

"They broke my bloody arms!" I exclaimed, turning to face him angrily.

"No they didn't, you only had minor cuts and scrapes… a few scars but nothing some of your magic couldn't fix…" Artemis stated coolly in a know-it-all tone.

"B-but how can that be? I ran out of magic while in there… there would have been no way for me to heal myself…" I trailed off; Holly had said something to me about having more magic than any of the fairies in this age, but I really didn't listen to what she said exactly.

"Laura," Artemis stated, a slight annoyance hidden in his voice. "I asked you a question."

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear you…" I responded.

"I asked you, why didn't you listen to Holly about having extra magic?" Artemis asked. Could he read my thoughts?

"No I can't read your thoughts, your talking to yourself, not thinking…" Artemis sighed.

"Oh, sorry…" I stated, trying to avoid his questioning. "Do you happen to have a crossword puzzle?" Artemis gave me a weird look, but nodded. He pulled out one from _my _bag, and I instantly frowned.

"Where did you get my bag?" I asked him. He raised a brow and smiled at my distress.

"Were going back to Fowl Manor," He started. "So we brought your things, but first we have to stop in Nice for a night."

Something about him always makes me forget what I was going to do. I frowned at him and raised my hand up.

* * *

><p>I rubbed my cheek as Laura started cussing me out in multiple languages. I sighed, I knew she would do this sometime, but I guessed it would have been later. And the slap was really unnecessary.<p>

"Y-you fecking bastard, why didn't you help me when I was being hurt by-by that lunatic!" She was saying, flailing her arms all over the place.

I rubbed my temples and just let her vent, but when she suddenly became quiet I looked over at her. She was shaking, shiny drops falling onto her pale skin. I put a hand on her shoulder and she let out a small whimper.

"I'm sorry…" I started, trying to come up with something. She looked over at me, her eyes puffy and red; she smiled slightly and leaned up to kiss my cheek when I moved my head slightly and our lips met. I can't tell you the exact emotion that I felt, but it felt like an overflow of something… kind of like a spark that shot through my body. I felt my ears and face grow hot, and she broke of, a sudden shade of red filling her face.

"I won't be able to forgive you for a long time…" She said quietly, looking at her hands. "But, maybe we can become friends once more…"

I let the words sink in, _'But maybe we can become friends once more.' _It suddenly dawned on me that I was missing a big picture of this girl; she was a fairy of course, but the girl… I knew her before our meeting…

I looked to her and her smile had faded, but she still held my gaze. "How old were we in that picture…?"

"Seventeen, I think… it could have been sixteen as well…" she responded.

"I thought as much…" I sighed, shaking my head. "Well, we will be in Nice in half an hours time, why don't you keep yourself occupied with your crossword puzzle…"

She nodded and started on it; I watched her fill in the answers for the first one in the booklet and then flip the page to the next. I guess she is useful to the LEP for that reason. I rubbed my temples, now we just have to catch Corrine.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there! Well, I hope you liked this! If you want to know more about the picture and everything else about them knowing each other please refer to the one-shot that I posted on the subject! Its called "Stand in the Rain" it's kinda a songfic, but just without any of the lyrics. But I thought it was a good idea so I did it, anyways, I hope you enjoy it, and sorry this took so long to post!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about this taking so long, I wanted to think about where this story was going to go. I've done so, and I think the way I end this you may like. So, here is the last chapter part of the story line of Playing Death. The chapters after this are kind of short story, or background information. So I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>As we made our way to the airport, I couldn't help but think that my adventures with Artemis weren't going end for a long time to come. Even though I was American, I had a work visa and a home in the country side of England. So I'm able to spend lots of time here.<p>

I sighed and looked out the window of the Bentley Artemis had gotten from a rental place in Nice.

Mother and Father told me yesterday they were getting a divorce; mother would be traveling around the world trying to better it, father would go back to America and stabilize his business in the electronics field, I would stay in England and further my studies, keep in touch with Artemis, and do some things for the LEP.

It would be back to my old, boring schedule again. Maya, my maid, would bring my breakfast in the morning and wake me, I would eat of course, then Gianna would pick out an outfit, specified to my liking, and I would dress for the day. After morning activities, I would memorize everything out of one of my many study books, then lunch would be served in the rather large dining hall, after lunch, I would spend the rest of the day outside in the field, collecting wild flowers to decorate the stuffy house I called my home. Then supper would be served in the dining hall, and I would head off to the library and find a book that would serve my emotions of the moment.

A dull life, I would say, but occasionally I would get a visit from Holly and she would teach me about magic, The People, and if I was lucky, an adventure she went on many years ago. She told me one about Artemis once, I didn't remember who Artemis was when she told me, but I still loved the story. I want to meet the character Juliet she told me about, Butlers younger sister, she seems pretty nice, and kind of naïve, but that is my own solid opinion.

"Laura, are you listening, we are at the airport," Artemis stated, his voice full of irritation.

"Yes, Artemis, I can very much hear you, I was just… thinking about some things," I stated, grabbing my bag and slipping out of the car. "Thank god you got a private plane, I would have to murder someone if I had to fly commercial again…"

Gianna laughed and I smiled at her and giggled slightly. "I feel like I've known you for years, Gianna, why is that?"

"It's because you have, Miss. Laura," She stated, walking along beside me. "I have been your servant for a long time, who do you think always did your hair and got you dressed when you were younger?"

"That was you?" I asked, very surprised.

"Yes it was, mistress," Gianna laughed. "Now up you go, onto the plane now."

I nodded and got on the private plane and sat in front of Artemis, whom was on his laptop typing away.

"Arty," I stated. He stopped typing and looked up.

"Yes, Laura," Artemis responded. I hesitated before speaking.

"Well, do you mind if I live with you in Fowl Manor?" I asked, hoping that he would say yes. He seemed caught off guard by the question, but he quickly composed himself.

"With my family and I?" He asked. I nodded and looked at my hands, I hadn't told him about my parents yet, and I figured he would ask about them so I just explained.

"You see, they are getting a divorce and leaving me in the White mansion, or rather abandoning me. Father is going back to America and Mother is traveling… I would be left with my maid and Gianna in that huge house…" I started to explain, but he cut me off.

"I understand, Laura, but you would have to discuss it with my parents first, but I'm sure they would understand and allow you to stay with us," He attempted to smile, but couldn't quite make it work.

"Really?" I asked, standing up.

"Laura, please sit, we are about to take off," Butler said from the front.

"Oh, sorry, I'll sit," I responded, taking my seat and buckling my belt. I faced Artemis again, and smiled. "But, will you allow me to stay, Arty?"

He was quiet for a moment, probably thinking about the right thing to say. "I will allow you to stay, but on one condition…"

"What would that be?"

"You teach me some things…" He trailed off slightly, a small blush coming to his face. "about…er…love…I seem to not know much about it."

I laughed and he looked surprised. "Sure, I'll be happy to."

He nodded and went back to his typing. I looked out the window as the plane started to ascend leaving Paris behind. Next time we go somewhere, let it not be here, maybe Italy, or somewhere away from a fairy port.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? I thought it turned out fairly well. So, in the next, however many chapters I decide to do, will be about the past and some fill-in-the-blanks, or whatever. I guess, review then, if you have any questions on the future for this story, a sequel, or just some questions or things your still a bit confused on, please, feel free to leave a review or PM me your questions! So, I guess have a nice day! And review, PLEASE?<strong>


	17. Extra chapter thing

_Gianna's eyebrow twitched as she watched the young man from afar. She had to get to him somehow, she just didn't know _how_. She bit her lip and looked at him from over her menu. The man stood and made his way over to her. "I couldn't help but notice that you were looking at me ma'am." The man stated. Gianna's cheeks tinted with pink as she stared the rather tall, fit man in the eyes. He had dark eyes that held swirls of iciness deep inside the sockets. _

"_And if I was?" She stated, using a fake British accent that she had picked up from the locals. The man sat down in front of the woman and gave her an odd look. She had slightly curly hair that fell in semi-long tufts around her head, and jade green eyes that could melt your core with one look. _

"_I'm not sure what I would have to do…" the man smiled at her, fake, she knew it to well. _

"_Well, if you were to do something, just make sure to not leave any bruises or noticeable marks," Gianna stated smiling. "Gianna Wright." She held out her hand to the man. _

"_Domovoi Butler," He responded shaking her hand. _

* * *

><p>Gianna smiled at the memory of long ago. She heard a rapping on the front door of the White's mansion and immediately walked over to greet a healthy, happy girl. "Miss. Laura, it's been to long!" Gianna smiled happily, wrapping the girl in a tight hug, a bit to tight for the girls liking.<p>

"G-Gianna, to tight my friend," Laura choked, but smiled despite herself. Laura was home. Gianna let go of the girl and looked behind her. There was a Bentley that was driving down the long driveway. "Arty and Butler had to get back to Ireland, Artemis' mother and father were starting to worry. But on a good note, we might be moving there until mother comes back from her trip, or father decides to come and get me." Gianna shut the door behind Laura as she looked around the interior of the house.

"Did my brother happen to phone?" Laura asked, biting her lip nervously.

"Brother?" Gianna asked, looking at her charge curiously.

"Oh, um, never mind then. I'll go ask Maya if she has heard from him. I'm quite worried for his heath." Laura stated quickly, walking up the stairs to her room. "Maya, are you here?"

"Yes ma'am, is there something you need?" A soft voice flittered from atop the stairs.

"Yes, have you heard from Finnegan, I'm quite worried for his heath," Laura stated, turning away from Gianna to the maid. The maid's eyes widened then nodded.

"I didn't know Finn was in trouble Miss. Actually, he is up in the loft," The maid coughed. "Video games."

"He would…" Laura stated quietly. "Inform him that I will be up shortly to discuss some things. Also, would you put some tea on for us?"

"Yes ma'am, I would be happy too," Maya stated, scurrying down the hall. Laura sighed and turned to Gianna.

"First born, he inherited most of my father's genes; I inherited most of my mother's. The thing is, neither of them had the abilities my brother and I do. Finn's studying psychology, poetry, and many abundant things since I was young. I, on the other hand, had no choice to what I learned, because I could memorize everything." Laura took a deep breath. "I envy my brother for he can do so many things that I cannot, like travel willingly where ever he pleased. He never got scolded either, for anything he did." Laura shook her head and smiled. "But never mind all that, for I have to talk with my brother."

Laura nodded and walked up the stairs and took a sharp left turn, she was obviously grumbling to herself as she did this. Gianna stared at the empty hallway above her and swallowed, taking Laura's bags, and hefting them up the stairs, but instead of left, she took a right. Gianna laughed as she heard Laura yelling at the poor boy, whom had a lot in for him.

* * *

><p>"Finnegan White!" Laura yelled, stomping down the hallway.<p>

"What?" A boy with a mop of sandy blond hair snapped, pausing his game, and turning to the doorway.

"Why are you back home? You're supposed to be studying!" Laura stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What happened to your hair!" Finn yelled, hopping up and picking up a strand of Laura's hair.

"I dyed it…" Laura stated slowly as her brother's eyes went wide.

"You what!" He yelled, staring at her charcoal black hair. "Mom said you changed, but I didn't know it was _that _much!"

"Wait, back up, mother sent you?" Laura asked, a flash of contempt shooting through her ocean orbs.

"Yeah, mom sent me; you think I would come back willingly? Hell no, I would never! But back to your hair, what happened to your soft chocolate waves?" Finn stated, petting her straight rough hair.

"Not sure, I wanted a change," Laura shrugged, she shifted slightly. "Finn, you can judge character right?"

Her brother gave her an odd look but nodded. "Why?" He asked, sitting down in the black beanbag in front of the TV.

"Well, you see, I like this guy, and, well, he put me into a lot of danger, but I'm sure it was for a good reason…" Laura trailed off, sitting in the white beanbag next to him. Finn smiled at his little sister as she shifted on the beanbag.

"Ah, young love," He laughed, as Laura frowned. "Oh, lighten up sis! I'll help you this one time, as long as you die your hair back." Laura's lip twitched slightly but nodded.

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I had to write this for you guys. I owe you peoples more than this (don't worry, more is to come) but yeah, I got inspired after reading some reviews I got on the Playing Death story, I mean, this is still part of it and all, but how Dom and Gia met, and you got to meet Finn, and all that jazz. But yeah. It's better than nothing, right? Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Oh right, one more thing. I was thinking of doing like some different one-shots or short stories with Arty and Laura, and all of the other characters. Probably on the 'stand in the rain' one-shot I did. So if you want me to do that, or get started on another story, which I would be happy to do, but I need advice from you guys, should I have it before or after Atlantis Complex, or before or after Time Paradox? So, uh, review I guess… oh, and I'll post an authors note when I have a clear idea of what to do for the next Laura Arty adventure. But until then, bye!<strong>


End file.
